Zach Varmitech
Zach bot.png Kate varmitech corcovado.jpg 'Zach Varmitech (born Zachary Varmitech) '''is a recurring villain in ''Wild Kratts. He is an inventor that uses animals for various purposes, mainly to get even with his rivals, the Kratt brothers and Aviva. Appearance Zach's body is very thin, and his skin is very pale, as well as being barely taller than Chris. He has black, shiny hair and green eyes. He also has a small, black goatee. He typically wears a black turtleneck sweater, gray slacks, and black pointed shoes. His head is triangular in shape. Personality Zach is very stubborn and self-centered. He always brags that he is better than Aviva, despite the fact that his inventions often fail and Aviva's inventions rarely fail. Zach is portrayed more comically than the other villains. His screams are girlish, he constantly trips and falls, and he has to deal with the literal mindedness of his Zachbots. He has an ego that rivals if not outright surpasses that of Aviva, and Donita Donata. However his arrogance is not unfounded, he actually is a pretty darn good inventor, since he is very wealthy. Part of the reason his inventions fail is because of the Wild Kratts foiling his plans, and the fact that he makes robots out of animals. Abilities Zach's plots typically involve collecting animals and turning them into robots, but not all of Zach's plots deal directly with animals, rather the animals simply just get in the way. These plots include stealing inventions and trying to win competitions by cheating. Zach's tools are all very futuristic. His tools and inventions can be described as being able to display holograms, having laser like projections, having hovering capabilities, and/or being able to camouflage. He also has an army of robot minions he calls "Zachbots." He makes his robots do the dirty work, while he thinks up the plans. Zach has more means of transportation than the other villains. His primary means of travel by air are a V-shaped jet, a large, gray cargo propeller plane, and a large, gray cargo jet. To travel by water, he either uses a steel plated yacht, or a gray submarine. All made to his designs, and they work pretty well. Trivia * ever since he was little he would laugh In Polar Bears Don't Dance, Zach's eyes are shown to be a lighter green than in subsequent episodes. * In Polar Bears Don't Dance, Zach has fans that support his showing of his animal robots, which are not Zach-bots *In Mystery of the Weird Looking Walrus, Aviva says that Zach has six toes on his left foot, but in another episode, he is depicted with five toes. *In a flashback to his childhood, Zach is seen with a normal skin tone, freckles and braces. *Zach probably has a fear of animals, since he often screams when he is surprised by one. *Black balloons help lift Zach's spirits. *Zach had been archenemies with the Kratts since they were children. *Zach went to science camp with Aviva when they were children, and from there he developed a rivalry with her. * Zach has been in the most episodes, which could lean on him being almost the main antagonist of the series. * As a child, he was using animals to power his inventions * Donita and him are friends * Donita calls Zach by "Zachary" * Zach's favorite food is tomato soup, as seen in Skunked. * '' in polar bears don't dance he looks different'' * '' he has high cacles in polar bears don't dance '' * i''n komodo dragon he seems nicer all he wants to do is go home '' * in blue heron he first time strinks tortuga hq '' * ''he's a inventor '' * ''he loves eating tuna as seen in the story amazing gifts '' * ''he has a regular car '' * ''according to city hopper he takes villains to his place * '' he does not like animals and tries to get rid of them '' * he loves creature powers Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Canon Characters Category:Inventors Category:Stories